


How many ways can I say I love you?

by lionelsleggie



Category: Missing Link (2019)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Its very wonderful, Mostly Post-Canon, No outright smut though, Please go watch the film btw if you havent already, Suggestive Themes, maybe some aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionelsleggie/pseuds/lionelsleggie
Summary: 50 sentences prompts featuring our two human protagonists.





	How many ways can I say I love you?

**#01 – Ring**

The ring is a simple gold one with a red gem shaped like a heart; a perfect gift to show his eternal love to her.

**#02 – Hero**

“My hero,” Adelina says, almost teasingly, as Lionel catches her after nearly tumbling off a hill.

**#03 – Memory**

There isn’t a day where the memories of their past surface within both of them, both good times and bad.

**#04 – Box**

She stares at the small box he presents to her on her birthday, but soon gasps once she unwraps and opens it, her eyes beginning to shine with tears.

**#05 – Run**

The moment the ice cracks beneath the bridge upon the third shot of Dunceby’s musket, Adelina pushes Lionel forward and whispers, “_Run_.”

**#06 – Hurricane**

News spreads of a hurricane hitting Santa Ana, and all Lionel can do is pray that she’s safe.

**#07 – Wings**

On the day they get back together, he asks her why she decided to take him back and she simply says, “Because a canary can’t fly without her wings.”

**#08 – Cold**

On their trips to the colder countries, they often bundle up and huddle together - Lionel’s favorite part of these trips, if he’s being honest.

**#09 – Red**

Her lips are as red as wine but juicy as apples, he finds as he kisses her one night.

**#10 – Drink**

“May I drink between your legs?” he asks her huskily and for a second she stiffens, but then nods.

**#11 – Midnight**

Come midnight, they’re both tangled in a tight passionate, intimate embrace.

**#12 – Temptation**

It took a lot for Adelina to ignore the temptation during the Shangri-La trip but four years later, she allows the temptation to take over without any regrets.

**#13 – View**

“Nice view,” she jokes as he’s stretching down one time, and he’s flabbergasted and flushed.

**#14 – Music**

Lionel’s a fan of most classic music and music of any genre, but his favorite has to be Adelina’s singing.

**#15 – Silk**

Her skin’s softer than silk, and he can’t help but run his fingers all over…

**#16 – Cover**

“Cover for me when the butler arrives, won’t you?” he asks Susan as they stand beneath Adelina’s window one night; the sasquatch nods, though he can’t help but raise an eyebrow when Adelina lowers a rope down and she and Lionel are giggling as he climbs up.

**#17 – Promise**

“I promise you my heart shall never wander,” they say in unison to one another as they slip rings onto each other’s fingers.

**#18 – Dream**

“You are greater than any dream I’ve ever had,” he tells her, tears in their eyes as he holds her close.

**#19 – Candle**

“With this candle, I shall light your way through darkness,” she vows, lighting his unlit candle perfectly.

**#20 – Talent**

Adelina has such a talent in dancing, and Lionel’s glad to experience said talent.

**#21 – Silence**

There’s silence in the air as Adelina stands in front of the grave, with Lionel's arm around her as they look on somberly.

**#22 – Journey**

The journey to Shangri-La was a tough, long one, yes, but it resulted in the greatest journey they ever had together: love.

**#23 – Fire**

She swears her body feels like it’s on fire as he leaves kisses all over from her lips to her stomach to areas she wouldn't let anyone else near but him and only him.

**#24 – Strength**

She’s got this strength that he can’t help but admire, and her strength is his weakness.

**#25 – Mask**

He notices she's got this mask on when she comes back to travel with him, but little by little, he also notices it beginning to fall.

**#26 – Ice**

A long time ago, Lionel had a heart once made of ice but now that icy heart has melted, not only thanks to his partner Susan but also his one and only... Adelina.

**#27 – Fall**

It takes a while before Adelina realizes that _oh no, _she's falling and it's for _him_. 

**#28 – Forgotten**

The past could never be forgotten, obviously, but they could at least try moving forward; forgetting wasn't a necessary step to forgiving and moving on, after all.

**#29 – Dance**

"Just follow my lead," he tells her and surely enough, they begin to dance in perfect sync. 

**#30 – Body**

Her body is so beautiful from head to toe that he cannot help but explore it, and well, she also can't seem to resist. 

**#31 – Sacred**

Their love is sacred, it is kind, it is gentle; these are things they remind each other of when the hard times come and their hearts feel too heavy. 

**#32 – Farewells**

Farewells are the most painful part of visits, but at least they are never forever.

**#33 – World**

"You are the center of my world," he confesses to her, and all she can say in turn is, "and you are mine."

**#34 – Formal**

Lionel's never really been one to be extra formal but for one occasion, he can make an exception: his wedding.

**#35 – Fever**

Adelina catches a fever one day, and Lionel immediately drops everything – even his planned adventure with Susan – to head all the way down to Santa Ana, California.

**#36 – Laugh**

Her laugh is so wonderful to listen to, like music to his ears.

**#37 – Lies**

There's only one time he lies to her and it's when he buys the ring and puts it in a box and wraps it up, telling her it's another one of his special little birthday gifts when it is so much _more_ than that.

**#38 – Forever**

"I will forever be yours," they make their final vow to each other as they stand at the altar.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

When he takes her to visit his side of the family, she's overwhelmed by how excited they are to see her and how _nice _they are.

**#40 – Whisper**

She smiled and rubbed his back, whispering the words she should have said years ago at those docks: "I love you." 

**#41 – Wait**

It took Lionel a while to win her back, but a woman like Adelina was one worth a long wait for.

**#42 – Talk**

"Adelina," he says when he shows up at her door on a rainy night four years after their adventure, soaking wet with shoes covered in mud and his hair a mess, "I – we must talk _now_."

**#43 – Search**

He tries visiting her one day but she isn't at home, so he searches across Santa Ana for her until he finds her all alone at a gravesite and when he goes over to her, she lets out a loud wail and hugs him tightly, like he's the only person she has left.

**#44 – Hope**

When she goes alone on her adventures, she holds onto this hope that they will meet again and indeed, her wish is granted.

**#45 – Eclipse**

"Perhaps we could view the solar eclipse together?" Lionel jokes, and Adelina playfully punches his arm.

**#46 – Gravity**

It takes him a while to understand the gravity and weight of what he's asking her and that this wouldn't be completely easy and worry free, but he doesn't care; he stops caring the moment he gets down on one knee.

**#47 – High**

Kissing him makes her feel like she's high, high above the earth and clouds; higher than heaven itself.

**#48 – Unknown**

Whether they would have one child or two, that was unknown, but what was certain was they would love their child and raise them to be the greatest.

**#49 – Lock**

The moment their lips lock, it feels like there's no worries or care in the world for all they need is each other.

**#50 – Breathe**

She finds it hard to breathe thinking about him, talking about him and her heart's beating so quickly, she can't stand it and how weak he makes her.


End file.
